


Silly Plans of Blaise and Ron

by WitchHazelMae



Series: Silliness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Sneaky Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelMae/pseuds/WitchHazelMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of this Silliness</p>
<p>Blaise and Ron enjoy the fruits of their labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Plans of Blaise and Ron

“So do you think it worked?” Asked Ron peering round the corner to catch a glimpse of Harry and Malfoy.

“Of course it worked, I'm completely brilliant.” Blaise replied leaning casually on the wall, buffing his nails on his shirt. 

“By the way, I was meaning to ask if you wanted to go to some practically deserted tropical island with me.”

Ron leaned back from around the corner and smiled. “Can I pick the fruit?”


End file.
